One of the key aspects for the accurate operation of a viscometer is the configuration of viscometer tube used.
Although the feed of liquid into each viscometer tube is frequently automated, the flow of liquid in the tube when passing the sensors must be solely by force of gravity in order ensure an accurate reading.